Arthur Loves His Dog
by DecemberOfDying
Summary: No Beastiality! Just adorable Ownership! Carck fic. Merlin is Arthur's dog, and he begins to feel belittled and more like a pet. Arthur pets him with his foot one day, and Merlin sees this as Arthur feeling superior. Arthur sees things differently. AU


_Crack fic—because I love my puppy!_

_**Warnings:** Modern AU, crack_

_**Pairings:** Squintish Merthur_

_**Rated:** K+ Because if a kid read this, they'd think, "Aw, puppy!" and if an adult slash fan read this, they'd think, "...BDSM crack fic?" Just a little something for all._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Merlin. But, really, who can own Merlin? It's a freakin' legend! So, naturally, just when they think they've found the guy that originally came up with the idea, they say, oh, look! That guy was inspired by this guy! Well, anyway, this version of Merlin hails from the land of BBC, and Julian Jones is Boss. Trust me, if I was Julian Jones, Merlin and Arthur's age difference wouldn't be the only thing different in the series—try a little more smoochies, a little more smut, and a lot of yaoi, and you've got my ideal Merlin. But, eh, whateves. So, anyway, if that confused you, no, this fic does NOT contain smut, I'm too chicken to write that... My grandpa reads this stuff. Inspired by my puppy, her name is Suzy, and she is a Border Collie/Blue Healer/Boxer mix that comes out to be the most beautiful creature EVER! I love her!_

_Please feel free to flame me. Because if you're flaming, at least you're commenting. And all comments make me happy! At least I'd know you took the time to talk trash, which means you devoted your hard-earned energy on words created by mwah!_

_ON WITH THE SHOW ALREADY, YOU RAMBLER! Yeesh okay..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>An:** We can't prove for sure that dogs are colorblind, so I say they're not! :)_

* * *

><p>Arthur loved his dog. He had received the lovely thing for Christmas as a young boy, and had grown increasingly adored by the creature. It was amazing the times he could devote to pure swooning over the fantastically soft fur, the adorable, big, blue eyes. The cute little noises it would make every now and then. Yes, one could say Arthur loved his dog.<p>

The dog loved his human. His face the day he was presented to him, filled with loud joy. His human had yelped and ran towards him with arms wide. Any other dog would cower at such an alarming sight, but the dog knew instantly that his human meant no harm. The dog was overjoyed at the bright red of his human's pajamas that day, and every day that followed seemed to follow with his human adorning the same color. The dog had many lovely memories attached to his human, but his favorite was the first. The day he was named; Merlin. His human liked his name because of a bedtime story his mother loved to tell him, and his name was closely tied to that of his human's; Arthur. Merlin remembered when his human's mother would read those stories, and he remembered the look of content in Arthur's eyes. Yes, one could certainly say that Arthur's dog loved him as well.

Years passed. Arthur joined a boarding school and therefore went away for extended periods of time. Merlin would sit in Arthur's empty room, saddened and waiting for the days his human would return. Arthur missed Merlin a great deal as well; he favored a spot on his window seal, dreaming that the dark black sky was actually Merlin's fur, and that he could nestle in the soft masses comfortably.

When Arthur grew even further and joined a High School level, he would sneak out of his Dorm room and run the five miles to the bus stop, await the 2:30 bus, travel for 32 miles (22 minutes) and walk a mile, climb the storm drain, and arrive at the window of his own bedroom. Arthur would play for hours until it was time for him to depart. Yes, Arthur went to great lengths to comfort his dog.

When Arthur attended University he decided against a dormitory—no pets allowed. He shacked up in a flat with another student. He laughed loudly when he heard of the flatmates' name—Lance. And so it was that Arthur deemed it fate that he keep his dog, and bring him into his daily living.

Of course, Arthur did not account on the long years away from his dog to affect this new arrangement. He considered that the sleepless nights in High School to be companionship enough to know his dog better than anyone else. He was wrong, however, as he had spent very few times with Merlin whilst the dog slept. So, alas, as Arthur insisted that Merlin sleep in his room, he did not account on the dog to sleep on his bed, kicking him in his sleep at times, or that the dog would snore loudly in his ear. Yes, it was a period of adjustment, but it was no doubt that Arthur loved Merlin dearly.

Merlin, however, felt betrayed that Arthur had spent all those years away from him. He, a dog, did not understand that Arthur was forced to attend a prestigious school, much in the way Arthur's Father and his Father before that did. He loved the nights that Arthur would spend time with him, for he did not know if he would seen his human again in this state of things. He would play happily, yet quietly, enjoying the look of happiness that would engulf his human. He did not want to spoil his human's fun, for he loved him so. Still, the nights without Arthur were numerous, and he could not help but wonder if Arthur did not like him any longer. So when Arthur took in Merlin during his years in college, it became clear that he would not go anywhere, for a quite longer time period than had been previous, anyway. So Merlin took advantage—he snored excessively in his human's ear and kicked him in his sleep. He barked at random nuisances. He took pride when Arthur looked worried or agitated, for Merlin was happy that Arthur was thinking about him at all.

But then Arthur started to recuperate. He would nudge Merlin in his sleep, he did not hold back his own snoring. He would tease Merlin, push him over gently sometimes, as if to force Merlin on his back in order to rub his belly, but then walk away before doing so. Merlin became concerned that Arthur had come to regret his time with Merlin, or that he thought himself higher authority now that they acted more as Owner and Pet.

One day, September the third, 2011, actually, Arthur came home to his flat holding an abundant amount of groceries. Both arms hold a load full, and Arthur struggled to keep balance. Merlin came in to greet Arthur, a habit that occurred in order to gain more civil greetings from his human. Arthur saw his dog and gently kicked off one show. Hobbling over (carefully!), Arthur gently pet Merlin on the head with his foot. He then continued on to the kitchen. Merlin felt very saddened by his human's—no, his master's actions. He felt that he was belittled. Arthur came back to his dog, and took in the poor sight. Merlin had dropped his head, eyes sad and not meeting his. Merlin's beautiful black and white tail had tucked itself between his legs. Arthur smiled, and bent down to Merlin's level. Merlin would not look him in the eye.

"You know," he began, lifting his hand to rest on Merlin's chin, bringing the adorable face to meet his. "When I pet you with my foot, that's not saying 'You're my pet, and therefore are below me' but rather, 'Even when I can't pet you with my hands, I'll still find a way to love on you!'" Arthur smiled, kissed Merlin's forehead, and scratched behind his ears. Merlin's tail wagged and his leg kicked, and he let out a long pink tongue, happily lapping at his human.

Yes, one could say that Arthur loved his dog, and his dog loved him.


End file.
